1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power plug, and in particular to a power plug having backup fuse tube, such that when a fuse tube is damaged, a replaceable backup fuse tube can be obtained readily and promptly.
2. The Prior Arts
Presently, the well-known power plug on the market is formed by two pins connected directly with power wires (namely, a fire wire and a zero wire), then injecting PVC into molding. The power plug includes pins, a casing, and lead-out wires. One end of the pin is connected to one end of the lead-out wire in the casing, and the other end of the pin is extended and exposed outside the casing, for inserting into a power socket to guide in the power required, thus transferring the power to an electrical appliance through the lead-out wire; while the casing is used for providing insulation between the respective pins, and making the electric portions insulated from outside. In order to ensure safety of utilizing electricity, in general, a fuse tube is provided in a circuit for protection against overload and short circuit. For the existing prior art in the respect, fuse tube is usually put in a power socket or a power switch, refer to Application Case No. 200920051262.5 of PRC [power plug having replaceable fuse tube] of the same Applicant of the present case. Hence, providing a replaceable fuse tube in a power plug that is compatible with the power plug's capacity, is good for the safe utilization of an electrical appliance, and therefore when performing checking and repairing of operation failures or short circuit, this would not affect the normal operations of an electrical appliance. However, when the fuse tube is damaged or burned out, quite often a user will not aware of the magnitude of the fuse tube to be replaced, and even worse, there is no backup fuse tube available to use. As such, this would cause great inconvenience for a user in replacing a damaged fuse tube and would prolong the down-time of an electrical appliance. Therefore, the existing prior art of power plug has much room for improvement.